Lost
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Hinata is trapped, running from an enemy, and she needs help. Who could save her now? NaruHina songfic. "Lost" by Red.


_iu__Author's Note:__/u Request from the winner of the NaruHinaFFC contest./i_

_**biuSong: "Lost" by Red/u/i/b**_

**b"Can I be dreaming once again?"/b**

Hinata flew into the stone wall behind her, causing it to fall on her. Her eyes fell closed as her mind began to falter. She was losing consciousness.

She blinked rapidly in an attempt to wake up, but still drowsy from the blow as her adversary ran towards her. A Jounin from the Stone Village had been hunting her. She had escaped to this maze of underground tunnels but she was found.

**b"I'm reaching helpless I descend."/b**

As she waited for her enemy to deal the final blow her thoughts fell back to whom she loved. Uzumaki Naruto. Since the first day she saw him struggle through everything she had fallen in love.

As the ninja's sword came down to end her life a kunai stood in front of the weapon, protecting her. Hinata turned her head slightly and noticed orange flash before her eyes and the ninja she was running from fell to the ground.

"Hinata, we have to go," a voice rang through her head. It was a familiar voice; somewhat raspy but still childish. She turned her head slowly and saw the face of Naruto; the one she loved.

She was lifted onto his shoulders and soon they were moving quickly through the tunnels.

**b"You lead me deeper through this maze."/b**

"There are more ninja after us now," Naruto's voice whispered over his shoulder. "Don't worry though, I'll protect you."

**b"I'm not afraid!"/b**

Hinata fell unconscious as she stared into the pitch darkness. She began to dream of Naruto; of his strength, his will, his love. She could not shake him from her mind.

**b"I'm lost in you everywhere I run."/b**

Naruto carried her through the caverns, darting left and right, looking back to Hinata every so often. She was awake again and held onto Naruto for dear life as he sped up.

**b"Everywhere I turn, I'm finding something new."/b**

She leaned her head over his shoulder to see what he could see. She was still woozy but she could make out blurry walls and even blurrier torches on them. She turned to see Naruto's determined face.

**b"Lost in you, something I can't fight!"/b**

Naruto turned corner after corner failing at finding the exit.

**b"I cannot escape."/b**

Naruto stopped and turned around, setting Hinata down. He was frowning.

"I don't know how to get out of here," he whispered to her.

**b"I could spend my life, lost in you! Lost in you!"/b**

"Stay here until I call for you," Naruto continued in a whisper. "Then follow the sound of my voice, I'll make sure the way there is safe.

Hinata nodded and Naruto left, speeding through the caves. She could hear his feet patting on the ground and walls as he left.

**b"Your whispers fill these empty halls."/b**

"Hinata!" his voice called out to her. She stood up to follow it but found herself stumbling as she tried to walk.

"Hinata!" his voice rang through the cavern again.

**b"I'm searching for you as you call."/b**

She began to run, using the wall to support herself as she followed his echoing voice. The way the sound bounced made it difficult to track, and she couldn't use her chakra because she was so drained from her fight.

She sped up.

**b"I'm racing, chasing after you."/b**

Hinata tripped and fell face first into the dirt.

**b"I need you more!"/b**

When she looked up she saw a smiling face. Small lines on either side of the face curved up as he smiled wider.

"Hinata, let's go," his voice said softly.

**b"I'm lost in you, everywhere I run."/b**

Hinata stood up and began following Naruto out of the cave, still turning a few times before making it to the exit, each turn surprising her.

**b"Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new."/b**

When they finally reached the exit of the cave, Naruto turned around. He smiled from outside and allowed Hinata to walk to him.

**b"Lost in you, something I can't fight."/b**

Hinata stared straight into the deep blue eyes of Naruto. She smiled weakly at him, lost in his gaze.

**b"I cannot escape."/b**

Hinata was captured in Naruto's gaze for minutes until he leaned in and captured her lips in his.

**b"I could spend my life, lost in you."/b**

Naruto didn't break the kiss for minutes until he had to breathe and allowed Hinata to do the same. She was speechless and could do nothing but stare at him.

**b"I could never be the same."/b**

Hinata put her hands behind Naruto's head and pulled him forcefully into her own kiss. She could not let him get away from her this time… she had done that too much so far.

**b"Something I could never arise."/b**

She broke the kiss, still staring into those loving eyes. They stared back as tears blurred Hinata's vision. She was too happy for her brain to comprehend it.

**b"I could never look away."/b**

Hinata had dreamed about this day her entire life. Naruto pecked her on the lips before finally speaking softly.

"Let's go home, Hinata," Naruto said steadily.

He turned and picked her up on his back again.

**b"I lost myself in you."/b**

Hinata began to drift off as she listened to Naruto's heart beat through his back.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," she whispered so silently she couldn't even hear herself.

**b"It's all over now."/b**

i_Well, baronvonvoe… was it good enough?_/i


End file.
